Beastiary
This bestiary contains all you could need to know about the creatures that await you. Horrible monsters of the night, waiting to feast on the flesh of any human passerby. Explosives, fists, and flames consuming innocent adults and children. If you want to survive out there, read up on this page. PLAYERS Among the various creatures that infest the wastelands, one of the most fearsome may just be your fellow survivor. After the collapse of civilization, many players have taken to openly murdering others, and are often armed with nukeguns and assault rifles. If you see a player, it is recommended you do reconaissance before making contact. Knowing where a player is located and what a player is eqiupped with may just save your life. Many players will randomly attack others, sometimes in designated "safe-zones". These players that go into this "rage-mode" are often never seen again. Many players have been driven insane by the apocalypse, and are known to be beasts themselves... ZOMBIES The most common foe you will face, besides players. These monsters have a whopping 75 hearts of health, making normal combat incredibly difficult. These creatures tend to appear in dark areas, such as caves, abandoned cisterns, and dank cellars. Normally, they burn up in the sun. But, increased radioactivity strengthened their skin, making them impervious to even the most powerful ultra-violet rays. When facing them, it is recommended you come highly armed. When fighting with fists, the most powerful boxer in full iron armor has a slim survival chance. When fighting with a melee weapon, holding a mob of two or three off until backup arrives should be no problem. However, if you happen to be armed with a gun, even one as seemingly useless as a pistol, a great soldier can defeat a mob of ten or more on their own turf. ARACHNIDROIDS A fairly common foe, the Arachnidroid has an annoying tendency of replicating itself out of thin air, and crowds of this creature will form if given time. These mobs are fairly weak, with only 3 hearts of health, but are surprisingly deadly if given time to form an army. However, a lone survivor can slaughter a herd of these creatures, what with their miniscule health. The Wasteland version of these creatures utilizes a blinding venom that shrouds survivors' surroudings in darkness. SEEKERS An uncommon enemy traditionally seen in the Wastes beyond the portal, the seekers are tiny, fast, red Arachnidroids that seem to have a terrible case of explosions. Their bite is venomous, and other than that, do avoid them. SECUREALL Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. Security ships before the apocalypse were annoying but rare. Now, with radios on the fritz, the once friendly Securealls are now transmitting even more annoying shreiks in place of their siren's wail. There is little hope in facing one of these, as even those in Powered Armor stood no chance. Even without getting hit, there is little chance of dropping it within a day; it is best to just leave these things. NOMAD Travellers of the wastes wielding bows. These wanderers bear ominous strands of fallen enemies' bones, which rattle in the apocalyptic winds. These wayward vagabonds possess a total 30 hearts of health, making them relatively easy to drop... if their deadly accuracy fails to drop you first. A well-aimed arrow will knock a survivor's helmet off, or leave a large hole in unarmored survivors' heads. (IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE CONTINUE THE BESTIARY - jfskibumjr) (AGREED - Wah)